


Nesting

by catholicorprotestant



Series: Say You Won't Let Go (AoMomo series) [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Newborn Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catholicorprotestant/pseuds/catholicorprotestant
Summary: Daiki and Satsuki are settling in with their newborn twins.





	Nesting

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing this! So much cute fluff!

Daiki groaned and let out a soft whimper at the sound of one of the twins crying. He rubbed his eyes, and sat up. They’d been taking turns on who took care of the babies during the night, though they both usually ended up getting up and double teaming. No matter how many times Daiki tried to get Satsuki to rest, she refused. Nobody could tell Satsuki anything. Satsuki hadn’t moved, and was still passed out next to him. He smiled at her before he stood up, and walked over to the small crib. 

Akari was chewing her hands, and kicking her legs. Daiki picked up her and made a face when he smelled that she’d filled up her diaper. He sighed, and walked out of the room to the nursery. He laid her in her crib, and popped a premade bottle of formula into the warmer before grabbing a diaper and wipes. He changed her as quickly as he could, and picked her up before she could wake up the whole house. He yawned as he took the bottle of out of the warmer. 

She quieted the minute the nipple reached her mouth. Daiki watched her suck the bottle down, her big eyes staring up at him. She hugged his hand as if to threaten him to not take her food away. He laughed softly, and kissed her head. 

He couldn’t believe they were almost a week old. How had it been a week? It was the fastest, yet slowest week of his life. So much had happened. Their family size doubled in an instant. Their house was full. Their parents were trying every chance they could to correct them under the guise of “let me show you” parenting tricks. While Daiki and Satsuki were thankful, it was starting to get on Satsuki’s nerves. She complained to Daiki that it was like they were telling them how to raise their kids. Satsuki wanted space. She wanted to be able to breathe in her own home and figure out motherhood next to Daiki figuring out fatherhood. She thought it was best for them to learn and if they had questions or needed something, their parents were right there and not on the opposite side of the world. So Daiki had put them up in a fancy hotel, and gave them one of his debit cards so they could take care of what they needed. Satsuki had been so thankful, and for the first time felt comfortable taking a nap. 

Their parents hadn’t like the idea at first, but when Daiki told them they could do whatever they wanted on him, their moods had lifted. He trusted them not to go ham, but he’d moved around money just in case. Just because their accounts were seven figures, didn’t mean anything. LA was expensive, and his parents nor Satsuki’s parents had ever been able to live it up with no financial restraints. His mother had joked that now that he was a big basketball star, he could take care of them. He bought them a new house and two new cars. Any time they asked him for anything, he gave it them. Satsuki’s parents too. He didn’t like to spend money. He thought about the kids’ futures and wanted to have money to live on after he retired. Satsuki assured him they had more than enough. She was right, but there was part of Daiki that worried. Probably because he hadn’t grown up in the most financially stable home with his dad being a mechanic and his mother worked at a restaurant. They always had enough, but just barely. They’d wanted another kid, but decided they couldn’t afford it. So Daiki always held his breath. 

The house was quiet, but the silence wasn’t lonely. Akari’s little gulps were like music to his ears. He was so exhausted, but when he looked into her little eyes, it melted away. Everything melted away when he looked at them. But the second he looked away his eyes burned with want to sleep. He yawned, and rested his eyes for a moment. The squeak of air being sucked from the bottle signaled to him that his daughter was finished eating. She stared up at him, blinking slowly with a milk drunk look on her face. Daiki smiled, and hugged her. 

It was strange. Akari and Sora weren’t the same shape or size, yet they both fit on his chest and in his arms like a puzzle piece. It was as though all those years in they were having their hearts ripped out, the pieces were being used to make their children. The hole was fit. That was what it was like to become a father, at least for Daiki. He thought he’d felt whole when he got Satsuki, but that was nothing like this. Now they were a full puzzle. Nothing was missing. Still, Daiki’s heart ached for Hoshi. He thought about him often. He wondered what kind of kid he would have been. But if they had Hoshi, they wouldn’t have Akari and Sora. And that was a tragedy. 

He slowly stood up, and carried his daughter with him to the kitchen. She laid against his shoulder while he rummaged through the kitchen for something to eat. As exhausted as he was, he was more hungry, so he and Akari were going to have some daddy-daughter bonding time while he fixed something to eat. She made soft noises as he moved about. 

He decided on making a sandwich. He glanced down at his daughter and frowned. He needed both hands for this. Daiki carefully made his way up the steps to the nursery, and sat Akari down. She watched him while he rummaged for the baby wrap carrier he and Satsuki had bought. He knew it was going to come in handy. Satsuki thought it was a waste of money. He put it on, and set Akari in it. She yawned, and let herself cuddle against him. He smiled, and kissed her head before making his way down the stairs. 

“Okay, you want to help Daddy make some food?” he said softly. 

Akari didn’t respond. Daiki smiled to himself. Of course she didn’t respond. She was a week old. He hummed the little lullaby his mom sang to him when he was little. He remembered every note to this day. He’d sing it to them when they were still inside. He made the sandwich, and put some chips on the plate. He sat down at the table, and glanced between Akari and the food. He didn’t want to get anything on her, but he was hungry. She wasn’t sleeping. He couldn’t just put her down in the crib. She’d inevitably wake up Satsuki and Sora. Then there’d be a problem. They both needed their sleep.

He slowly ate his chips while he thought about the best way to go about eating his sandwich. Akari was looking around the room in awe. He wondered what it was like being a newborn. There were so many things they were thrown into at once. They went from this perfect environment that was nice and warm. They were floating with no gravity in water. They were never hungry. Satsuki fed them. They didn’t have to worry about doing all the work. There was a little light, but not much, and the sounds were muffled. 

Then they were shoved through this really small opening, squeezed, and born into this bright, cold world. They were rubbed with a blanket to dry them off, then were picked up and moved around with gravity letting them know that they were moving. There was so much light, so many noises, and smells and feelings. It sounded so overwhelming. But to be picked up and held, they calmed instantly. They knew their parents. 

“There’s so much to see, huh?” he asked softly. Akari turned her head to stare up at him. He smiled, and hugged her with his hand. “Okay, let’s try this.” 

Daiki picked up the sandwich, and leaned over, hoping to keep everything from getting on Akari. His heart sank when a some of the juice dropped her on her forehead and she whimpered. 

“I’m sorry, baby girl.” He dried her off and sighed. 

He thought for a moment before taking her out of the wrap. Cleo and Oreo were rubbing against the chair, begging for food and attention. He chewed his lip for a moment. If he got up now, they’d probably try to steal his food. These were the things they were trying to get used to. He stood up, put the plate in the microwave to keep it from the cats and disappeared upstairs. He grabbed a blanket, and went back down. He laid it on the couch, grabbed his food, sat down with his leg stretched out and put Akari on the blanket. He glanced at the clock, and noted a game was probably on. He grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. 

“Let’s watch some good stuff, huh?” he smiled. 

They sat in silence, Daiki eating and Akari looking around with a pacifier in her mouth. When he finished, he put the plate on the floor, and scooped his daughter up. He couldn’t go back to sleep while she was still awake, so he might as well watch the game with her...right? 

Daiki must have dozed off because he woke up to the doorbell ringing and Akari crying on his chest. He cursed her under his breath. Over and over whoever it was pushed the button. He could hear Sora crying upstairs, and Satsuki moving around. He grumbled, and walked to the door to find his parents. He narrowed his eyes, and stepped to the side to let them in. 

“Hope we didn’t wake you,” his mother smiled, pulling him down to kiss his cheek. 

“The game’s on. He was awake,” his father laughed. 

“We actually fell asleep. Akari’s been awake, so I’ve been up.” 

“Seriously?” Satsuki hissed from behind Daiki. “You rang the doorbell? We gave you a key!”

“We left it at the hotel.” 

“So you decided that you’d just wake the twins up? Do you have any idea how exhausted we are with two newborns?” Satsuki’s voice broke. 

“Satsuki…” Daiki turned and pulled her into a hug. He glanced back at his parents and in-laws. “Seriously that wasn’t okay. We even put a note up to not ring the doorbell.” 

“So you just wanted us to stand out in the cold?” Daiki’s mother glared. 

“No. You’re supposed to go back and get the key. Just, ugh, put it on your keychain.” 

“Who’s winning?” Daiki’s father asked, brushing past them. 

“Celtics last I checked,” Daiki grumbled. 

“We brought food as a peace offering!” Satsuki’s dad said as he trailed the group, raising a bag of burgers. 

Satsuki sighed and handed Sora to Daiki. “Have you eaten?” 

“Yeah, but I’m still hungry. You eat.” 

“Both of you eat,” Daiki’s mom said motioning for him to hand her the twins. 

Daiki kissed their heads, and handed them to his mother. She hugged them close to her chest, and inhaled their scent. She kissed her grandchildren and looked up her son with pure love on her face. 

“I’m so proud of you, baby.” 

“Thanks, Mom,” he said quietly. 

“I love you. I’m sorry I woke up the twins.” 

“It’s fine. I love you too.” He hugged him mom and followed everyone to the living room. 

His dad was already glued to the television. Satsuki’s dad was digging into this food. Satsuki was hugging her sweater around her, and rubbed her eyes. She looked so tired. There were dark circles under her eyes which were drooping. He was trying so hard to take care of everything so she could rest, but it wasn’t enough. She needed more rest than him. She’d gone through labor and birth, not to mention the last few months when she could barely get a goodnight’s sleep. 

Daiki took the bag and handed her some food. She took it with a smile. Daiki sat down next to her, and she immediately laid her head on his shoulder. They ate quietly watching their mothers play with the babies. Daiki’s dad was absorbed in the game. 

“They still gonna take you back next season?” His dad glanced at him for a split second before going back to the game.

“Yeah. Got the contract signed already.” 

“Good.”

“You miss it yet?” 

“Yes and no. I like being able to be home more, but I miss the games and everyone. Still go to training and practice though.” 

“Good.” His dad wrapped his arm around him, and squeezed his shoulder. “We’re so proud of you.” 

“Thank you, Dad.” 

“No, really. So proud. I tell everyone at the shop.” 

“Thanks,” Daiki smiled and finished off his fries. 

Satsuki had fallen asleep in the middle of eating. A fry was still in her hand. Daiki took it, and tossed it in his mouth. He took the food out of her lap, and set it in the bag before pulling her close. She took a deep breath before settling back into sleep. 

“You kids need to go to sleep,” Daiki’s mother announced standing up. “Look at you two. Shoo. Upstairs. Don’t come out of that room, do you hear? Let us take care of the twins. You two need to be rested while you can. We’re not going to be here forever. Especially you, Satsuki. Giving birth is no easy thing.” 

“She’s asleep,” Daiki laughed. 

“Can you just carry her? No point waking her up.” 

“Yeah,” Daiki said, slipping out from under Satsuki who ended up waking up. 

“Huh? Dai-chan?” she blinked slowly with a confused look on her face. 

“Let’s go to bed.”

“But the twins.” 

“Our parents will take care of them. Come on.” 

He helped Satsuki up, and guided her up the stairs. She was still wobbly with sleep. Daiki laid her down gently on the bed. He pulled his shirt off, and slipped out of his sweatpants before crawling into bed with her. Satsuki immediately curled up to him. He covered her up. 

They were both out before their head hit the pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment. <3


End file.
